


Be With You: Daily Sides

by TheWonHuiArea



Series: Be With You [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Flirting here and there, Junhui act without know the effects, M/M, One Shot, Wonwoo is bold!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWonHuiArea/pseuds/TheWonHuiArea
Summary: Daily life of Wonwoo and Junhui from AU Be with You
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Series: Be With You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847782
Kudos: 12





	1. Just said it

💤💤💤💤💤

"See you on Friday, Soonyoung!” Junhui said.

“See you Jun~ Jun~ Jun~, enjoy your freetime. Be careful on the road Mr. Won” Soonyoung said to Wonwoo.

“Yes, you too!”

🚗💨

“Do you have any plan for tomorrow?” Wonwoo ask.

“Nope, just sleep and feeding the cats. How about that?” Junhui smile.

"No objection" Wonwoo smile back.

🏢

Finally they arrived at the apartment. They live in a top floor apartment. Actually this apartment, nope this apartment building belongs to Jihoon. Jihoon really mysterious, until now Junhui actually confused, what he doing besides being an agency boss.

"Junhui, I'll go look around first and check the camera too. If something happen. Call me." Wonwoo said.

"Understood" Jun replied.

Junhui then stepped onto the veranda while sitting in a chair seeing how beautiful the night sky. After enjoy the night view Junhui yawns, "Oh well, I will go to sleep."

When he finish cleaning up, he realized Wonwoo not back yet. "Wonwoo. I am sleepy." Junhui mumbled.

Since that day. Junhui only can sleep when Wonwoo around him. Junhui doesn't want to admit it though.

Junhui just laying down on the couch when the front door opened. "Wonwoo! What took you so long!" said Junhui, half yelling.

"Why? Something wrong?" Wonwoo hurry to approach Junhui.

"I'm fine. Where have you been?" Junhui asked. "I bought cat food and discussed something with security officer below," Wonwoo answered.

"What happen Junnie? Hmm?" Wonwoo softly asking while stroking Junhui's hair. Junhui always feels safe when Wonwoo stroked his hair. "Just sleepy. G'night" said Junhui while walking to his room.

"Junnie, just say that you can't sleep if I'm not around you hmmm?" Wonwoo said slightly teasing. "Shut up Wonwoo!!" Junhui yelling while closing the door.

"Hehehe, good night la mia luna," Wonwoo muttered, while smiling softly.

💤💤💤


	2. The Day I Met You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Wonwoo meet Baby Junhui for the first time

++

Wonwoo could only see the scenery outside in awe. It turns out that the world isn't just Vainera street.

"We arrived Wonwoo."

He got out of the car. Again he can only be amazed. The house, not the castle, stands firmly amid the shady trees. This boss is really a rich man. Wonwoo thought.

"Simon, tell Wonwoo his room. See you at the dinner." Boss waved his hand.

"Come on Wonwoo."

Wonwoo followed Simon. He saw the huge yard of this house.

"Wonwoo, the right wing is where we live. The boss and his family are on the left wing. You're free to explore. However, if there is a meeting between family, they usually meet in the middle area. You better not come closer. For now."

Wonwoo nodded in understanding.

"Now this is your room." Simon said as he opened the door. "You are free to do anything here, by chance my room is next to you. If there is anything, just ask me or other colleagues. See you in hour." when Simon step outside,

"Wait.." Simon turned around.

"Is it really okay if I use this room, I do not mind sleeping in a warehouse."

Simon laughed to hear that "FYI, even a soldier has a room that is much better than a warehouse. I don't know what the boss is planning for you but I'm sure it's good. Cleanse yourself and everything in the closet is yours, so use it."

"What should I call you? Uncle?" Wonwoo asked innocently.

"Rude, even though I look like this, I'm still 22 years old. Just call me Simon. See you."

After looking around his room. Wonwoo immediately cleaned himself. And wear clothes that according to Wonwoo are the most comfortable clothes he has. He wears a blue shirt with a black pants. Even the shoes are new. Wonwoo really feels awkward about all this.

"Hey, you look good. Let's go.”

After he arrived in the dining room he heard,

"Oh! Wonwoo you look handsome,” Boss smile. With his fedora hat off and using more casual clothes. The intimidating aura loosen a bit.

“Thank y---” before Wonwoo can finish his sentence, someone pushed him from the front and both of them fallen back. “Ouch,,” When he open his eyes, in top of him there’s a beautiful little boy with a black hair, shining doe eyes, chubby cheeks staring down intently and suddenly he smiles ” So you’re Wowoo~ papa told me, you’re going to be my friend!”

“Junhui, you can’t push someone like that” there’s woman voice. And she picks up this Junhui boy from him. This day Wonwoo feel awe too many. In front of him, there’s a beautiful woman he usually sees in magazines.

“Let’s sit down first.”

“Sorry for the ruckus Wonwoo. They are my wife and my son.”

“Hello Wonwoo, my name is Moon GaHui. Its pleasure to meet you. Junhui dear introduce yourself.” her voice is so soft. Wonwoo nodded to her.

“My name is Moon Junnie. I’m five. Nice to meet you Wowoo.” Junhui grinned. Wonwoo can’t say anything besides smile towards Junhui.

“Well, his real name is Moon Junhui he still cannot pronounce his name properly. Ah I'm still not introduce myself right. My name is Moon Yonghui. I’m the leader of the Allunare Family.”

“Allunare… Moon… its beautiful name.”

“Someone said it. Well Wonwoo let's eat.”

Wonwoo do not know where he should start eat.

Suddenly GaHui already beside him and put some food on Wonwoo plate.

“Eat this first. If you don’t like it you can try other things”

While eating, he not realizes his tears fall down. He raises his arms to close his face.

“Papa, Mama, why Wowoo crying?” said little Junhui with his fork and a meatball on it.

“I’m sorry… but you free me, you gave me clothes, you gave me foods, you gave me home.. I don’t know how to repay this.” Wonwoo sobbed.

“Wonwoo dear, I know just seeing you, you’re a good boy. No need to repay us. Raise your head Wonwoo. It’s your home now" Gahui said while looking to Wonwoo tenderly.

“Wonwoo, no need to repay me. Like I said I will teach you right. Now, let's eat first, we can talk about the details later.” Yonghui smiled.

Wonwoo try to compose himself, and he feels someone stroking his ears. When he glances he see Junhui try to stroke his head. But because of his height, he can only reach Wonwoo's ears. “Sad sad go away~~ Wowoo let's play together after eat?” Junhui said while tilted his head. And Wonwoo realize Junhui still hold the fork with a meatball on it.

Wonwoo can’t help but laugh with his adorable nose crunches “Yes, let’s play Junhui.”

YongHui and GaHui smile while watching their son bonding with Wonwoo.

++

“Wonwoo wake up! Wonwoo! We gonna late!” Junhui yelled and yanked the blanket.

“Ugh five more minutes!” Wonwoo mumbled.

“Wowoo~~ wake up~~” Junhui whisper to Wonwoo right ear.

Suddenly, Wonwoo pull Junhui hand and Junhui already in top of Wonwoo. He holds Junhui waist.

“Morning, Junnie.” he holds him tight.

Junhui flabbergasted. “wha.. wake up! We gonna late!”

“Isn’t it nostalgic, you call me Wowoo, you in top of me, like how you first met me.” He speaks while patted Junhui back.

“Stop with the nostalgic things we gonna late! No breakfast for you!” Junhui hits Wonwoo with pillow and leave him. Wonwoo can see how red Junhui ears are.

“A good way to wake up.” Wonwoo speak to himself while smiling.


	3. Boring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of their matching tattoos

Last month, Wonwoo turned 17. And his boss already asked when he wants to make a family tattoo.   
So here they are in tattoo parlors, the tattoo artists already make a tattoo since a long time ago for the Allunare's.   
"Hello, Boss. Which person now?"  
"Hello, Bruno. This handsome young man he just turned 17 last month." Yonghui bring Wonwoo into his sides.   
"Indeed handsome." Bruno just nodded.  
"Wonwoo, it's going to be okay. I will minimize the pain. You know where I'm gonna tattooed it right?"  
"Yes, the shoulder blade."   
"Great. Let's start."  
"Bruno, make it a little cute? Not just a boring crescent moon?" Junhui finally speaks out.  
"Young boss! Your father going to be hurt hearing that. That the holy symbol for Allunare."  
"He is right Jun, my heart hurt heard you find our symbol boring." Yonghui erased his fake tears.  
"Oh father please. Just a little detail please?"  
"Okay son. Like what?"   
"Cat." Junhui said firmly.  
"Excuse me?"  
"It's a cat Father."   
"Can you give me the design Young Boss?" Bruno asked.  
Junhui showed Bruno the picture.  
"Like this."  
"Indeed it's cute."   
"I know right. Okay Bruno up you go."  
"Wait, Junnie why you take a decision without my concern?" Wonwoo raised his eyebrows.  
"Hush, Wonwoo. When I'm 17 I will have the same exact tattoo."  
Wonwoo just blushed.   
"Why are you blushing?" Junhui asked innocently.   
"No, nothing." He stared to Bruno.   
"Let's do what he wanted."   
Without them realize the adults actually snickered.

At the headquarters:  
"Simon! Stop laughing." Wonwoo jokingly hits Simon arm.  
"Wonwoo you really whipped to our young boss huh?"   
"No, I'm not!"  
"Yes, you are."  
Wonwoo just huffed.  
But actually, Wonwoo can't wait for the tattoo turn dry. He must wait for a week to see it.   
\--

"Like what you see?" Wonwoo said while pouring hot chocolate into the cups.   
Junhui shaked his head, "Put your shirt please."  
"Why?" Wonwoo turn around and put two cups of hot chocolates on the kitchen counter.   
"Your tattoo is boring."  
"Excuse me.." Wonwoo walked closer to Junhui.   
Junhui nervous a little, "Whaa..."  
Wonwoo hugged Junhui, and one of his hand touch Junhui's blade shoulder. "You have this boring tattoo too kitten."   
Junhui stepped on Wonwoo's feet. "Ouch Junnie!" Wonwoo touched his feet.   
"Hmmph!" Junhui takes the cups.  
"Put your shirt you gonna catch a cold."  
Wonwoo just smirked, "Okay."   
He start walking into his room, "By the way Junnie?"  
"What?"

"Your face is so red."  
"JUST PUT YOUR DAMN TSHIRT!" 

Wonwoo just laughed happily.


End file.
